This invention relates to a fishing rod clamping device, and more particularly to such a clamping device for holding a two-section fishing rod with the sections disassembled, ready for almost instantaneous reconnection, in condition to cast again.
The inventive clamping device readily lends itself for use in the field in disassembling the fishing rod for storage or transporting purpose and in assembling the rod for use. When the rod is in the assembled condition the clamping device is not needed.
When the rod is in the disassembled condition, it is held so by the inventive clamping device, with the reel, line, leader and fly intact as a unit, always at the ready for reconnection and reuse.
When the rod is in the disassembled condition at half its length, the tip is out of harm's way, the fly is on and the line taut and secure from fouling, and the rod may be carried, stored or transported easily, quickly and safely, and yet it will remain constantly at the ready.
The inventive clamping device enables the fisherman to protect his or her rod from low bridges that are encountered, with no loss of stealth.
The inventive clamping device is of one-piece construction, is advantageously formed of plastic material, suitable examples of which are vinyl or polyethylene and is quite economical and is very durable.
Furthermore, the inventive clamping device is quite simple to use, albeit requiring a modicum of finesse on the part of the user, and is adaptable to the personal style of the particular fisherperson.
Additionally, the inventive clamping device will not scratch or mar the rod finish.
In short, the invention makes fishing more enjoyable for little if any net cost.
Important objects of the invention are to provide a fishing rod clamping device having the foregoing advantages.
The manner in which the invention achieves the foregoing objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.
A patentability search on the subject matter hereof has revealed the following prior U.S. patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Date Inventor(s) ______________________________________ 3,113,363 December 10, 1963 Fyvie 3,425,150 February 4, 1969 Braese 3,832,796 September 3, 1974 Cardwell et al. 3,992,799 November 23, 1976 Oakes 4,265,046 May 5, 1981 Keith 4,707,892 November 24, 1987 Nelson ______________________________________
Fyvie discloses apparatus for clamping in side-by-side relation a plurality of rod sections, the apparatus comprising a clamping member of yieldable material having as many openings therein as there are rod sections, each opening with a slot communicating with the outer wall of the member to form a constricted throat through which a rod section may pass to be received in the opening. Examples of suitable material are polyethylene or rubber.
Braese teaches a pair of fishing pole clips of rubber or other resilient material. The clips are of different sizes and each has a pair of spaced parallel sleeve portions.
Cardwell et al. is a fishing rod holder comprising a block of resilient material, a pair of rigid arms connected to opposite sides of the block in spaced relation and having free ends extending away from the block to provide clamping jaws. The arms are channel-shaped with side flanges which embrace the block, and a pin which secures the arms to the block. The clamping jaws are normally closely spaced and are adapted to be yieldably spread apart for access by an item being held.
Oakes discloses a support member with a pair of sockets.
Keith teaches a rod holder device comprising a receiver body movably attached to a fishing rod as by a pivot pin. The receiver body is movable between a closed condition and an open condition. A receiver aperture is formed in the receiver body and is sized and shaped to receive the male end of a rod section therein.
Nelson discloses a clamping device for securing the elements of fishing pole, once the extensions have been taken apart.
The aforesaid prior patents are not believed to have any limiting effect on the present invention.